So-called renewable energy systems, such as solar cell arrays, solar hot water systems, wind, water and wave turbine systems are becoming increasingly prevalent. Such technologies are generally considered to be clean technologies, as they avoid or reduce the consumption of fossil fuels. For many of these technologies, it is possible to generate carbon credits where energy from such systems can be used instead of energy commonly provided by consumption of fossil fuels. Such carbon credits are recognised as having value and are increasingly being traded as a commodity.
However, many renewable energy systems fail to actually measure the energy generated by the energy harvesting system, fail to measure the amount of the generated renewable energy actually used and/or fail to utilise any such measurement data for tracking of carbon credits.
Domestic energy use can often be inefficient or wasteful. For example, water heaters are often left on, consuming energy and heating water when there is no demand for it. Other appliances may also be left on when there is no need for them to be on. Additionally, use of appliances may occur in times of peak demand (and peak tariffs) when they could be used more economically at another time.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with prior systems, or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.